Boxes in which products of various kinds are housed, preserved and transported also very often contain inserted illustrative leaflets, blister sheet protectors or the like. A frequent example is that in which the articles inserted into the boxes are containers of various kinds, bottles of various materials, or flat packs defining a plurality of recesses containing capsules or tablets of pharmaceutical products (commonly known as blister packs): in this case, a leaflet illustrating the pharmaceutical product must compulsorily be present in the actual box into which the bottle, container or the like is inserted.
In the usual known art, the boxes are produced by specialist firms, whereas the bottles or the like together with the relative illustrative leaflets are inserted therein in a subsequent step by the packaging firm: this operation is relatively laborious and slow, especially as a result of the difficulties encountered in inserting the leaflet (often of large dimensions and folded over several times) into the box in such a manner that it still allows the bottle or pack to be freely inserted without the leaflet becoming creased.